Components constituting hydraulic excavators, bulldozers, wheel loaders, and other work machines that operate in an environment where sand and other materials exist include wear-resistant components such as rippers and teeth. Such a wear-resistant component may have an overlay formed in a region where particularly high wear resistance is desired. One overlay available has hard particles dispersed in a matrix such as steel. Such an overlay can be formed, for example, by overlaying welding (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-763 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-47774 (Patent Literature 2)).